


De-brief

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Ridiculous hockey puns, Romance, and double entendres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: After every game, Jack gives his teammates a debrief.Even when the only participants are him and Bitty.





	De-brief

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a ridiculous little thing that I decided to write down. I hope you enjoy!

“I thought that for a first try in that formation, everything went really well. Not that I expected any less, of course; we’ve proven time and again that as a team, we’re incredible. It wasn’t perfect, but I think it has a lot of potential. Some moments were spectacular, really making the most of our individual skill sets. Others not so much, but we should work on adapting those to fit our own strengths. It was rough at times, but that’s the name of the game, and I have to say you coped with it really well and didn’t let it phase you. And you definitely gave as good as you got, you know, really giving it your all and not afraid to put your entire body into it, going really hard. And, of course, your incredibly soft hands were invaluable to the success of the whole thing. And the speed you were going at… unprecedented.”

“Jack?”

“Yes, Bits?”

“The sex was great.”

“…yeah. It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Fandom tumblr: singing-fangirl  
> Writing tumblr: gracewatsonauthor


End file.
